smoosh crackle pop rice krispies
by lieutenant spark
Summary: shane dawson gets abook in the mail he orderd from a mystery catalog shane being the crazy idoit he is dosent head the warning while eating his rice krispies and now he has to pay the price k for snap crackle pop tf may go up if necessary
1. it all started with shane

shane countinued to eat he didnt care to much aboutshane dawson sat on the edge of his bed wondering when he would get his package he had waited for so long and he was ready for it he had orderd a specail book the doorbell rang he went to go answer it the man told him sign here when he did he took the package and went back to his bed he opend his package and looked inside there was the book he had orderd he looked through the book then he found a page with a warning it read : do not read this peom out loud shane didnt care he went to the kitchen to get a bowl of rice krispies when he got back he read the rest of the warning : do not read read out loud at all if your an idiot and do make sure you do have a bowql of rice krispies with you. shane disregarded this notion he thought it was just a way to scare people so he took a spoonful of the rice krispies and he ate them after he finished that he began to turn the page to read the poem

at the **crack** of the dawn a **snap **is herad at the **crack **of dawn a **pop** is herad at the **crack** of dawn a **snap** is heard at the **crack** of dawn a **pop** is heard at the **crack** of dawn a **snap** is heard at the **crack** of dawn a **crackle **is heard at the **crack** of dawn a **pop** is herad head this warning those wheo read this aloud be they girls or boys eaters or fearers they who who read wwith no gead know that in the next bite ye shall be cursed ye shall be cursed anew by the krispies.

shane countinued to eat he didnt care much about what the peom said he just wanted to keep eating his rice krispes and have a good day when he finished the rice krispies in his bowl he took the bowl to the sink when he got there he started to feel sick he went to the bathroom to try to see what was wrong when he got there he noticed something odd his hair was abnormaly lighter than it uasally was it was almost like it was blonde shane just shook it off and went to the bathroom when he got out he went to his back porch and sat at the table and wathed charlie in the pool he started to luagh charlie could be soooooooooo funny sometimes he liked that about his dog then suddenly he felt sick again he got up and went back to the bathroom or at least he tried it was alreday to late by the time he got there shane had already started to feel the effect the peom haon him adne the rice krispes he had eaten shane started to puke out blood and rice krispies onto the floor he stopped temporailiy the pain subsided only to be replaced by pain near his ears that subsided after only a few moments he went to his mirror or at least tried to do so for when he managed to get up started to felel his pnats get bigger and bigger until he couldnt even move in them becaude they were to big it took almost a full minutre to ever get out of hid pants luckliy his boxer shorts were still intact though the were feeling tighter by the minuite and as he reached the bathroom door he realized he was now to short to reach the handle when he got around he noticed his reclection in a mirror he hsad left sitting onthe floor of his room when looked at himselff he just cried how he could he have been so tupin but at the minute he realized his shirt was getting to big for him and as he tried ot remove the shirt he got all tangled up in the shirt and it took him a full minute to ever get out of it and when he did he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror though the changes were not yet complete he realized that was now standing at a mere "1,5" and his hair had become completely blonde he had gained more elf like ears and had notcied as hois boxer shortsaredto ettighter andlongr ntil theyeetat of crackles traemarkpnt h ha as noticed that as e was cheking himself ove his ow blonde hair had stared to wist into that crackl tramar dras a he noticed tatatop is nnewdds sat a cnightap like hat with bred d hite trpes and the name crackle rinted n it when looked close he noticed that is eyes ere no lgris usual blue bt they were now turning black crackles singiture eye color when had stopped looking at himself in the mirror for a few moments he stood upand the he felt somthing on his neck he rushed back to the mirror to see what it was and he saw it it was crackle ascot and as he loked on shock more thsan horro by this pont he noticed the ascot started to bunch up into a mass of colthe berfore it exploded tightly over his now extremely flat aned mucsleless chest the ascot once blue was now a white creamish color while his shirt adroned with buttons down the front had taken on the ascots once blue color he was shocked he was nearly finished with his changes but there was only one left then suddenly the phone rang it took him a few moments to reach the phone and put it on speaker phone he answerd it it was brittny she seoke to shane hey shane i wish you could be here at my ski house im sitting warm by the fire and im listening to it **CRACKLE** at that very moment the final change took over shane or rather crackle for there standing in place of shane dawson was crackle he stopped to think a moment "wheres snap and pop hmm better go find them" meanwhile in a lab somwere else the doctor luaghed evily he had suceeded in ticking shane dawson into his trap but now it was too late there was no escape for shane dawson shane would never return


	2. it continues with smoosh

a week had passed since the disaperence of shane dawson the youtube team smoosh had decided to make a video that was better than shane dsame exact catolog as dawsons videos but the leader of smoosh smoosh(A/N idk what the leaders name is so im calling him smoosh) had decided to buy a book from the same exact catolog that shane dawson had he looked in the catolog one book read _how to make videos that are better than shane dawson_ smoosh was excited he sent in the order form and wiated three days later he recived the ook meanwhile back at shanes house "pop pop where are you pop hmm they must have went out" smoosh took the book he had just recived signed the order form and then went into the kitchen he took out a bowl wiating for the package to come had made him hungry he checked the fridge there was nothing he checked the cubard there was only a box of rice krispies smoosh took out the box and a bowl he poured himself a bowl and got some milk he poured the milk into the bowll and listend to the rice krispies** snap,crackle,pop** he looked at the book he then began to read the peom disregarding the warning thinking it was just a joke meant to look like one of shane dawsons video jokes as he ate his rice krispies and read he smoosh countinued to eat he didnt care much about what the peom said he just wanted to keep eating his rice krispes and have a good day when he finished the rice krispies in his bowl he took the bowl to the sink when he got there he started to feel sick he went to the bathroom to try to see what was wrong when he got there he noticed something odd his hair was abnormaly lighter than it uasally was it was almost like it was brunette smoosh just shook it off and went to the bathroom when he got out and ecided to go read a magazine then suddenly he felt sick again he got up and went back to the bathroom or at least he tried it was alreday to late by the time he got there smoosh had already started to feel the effect the peom haon him adne the rice krispes he had eaten smoosh started to puke out blood and rice krispies onto the floor he stopped temporailiy the pain subsided only to be replaced by pain near his ears that subsided after only a few moments he went to his mirror or at least tried to do so for when he managed to get up started to felel his pnats get bigger and bigger until he couldnt even move in them becaude they were to big it took almost a full minutre to ever get out of hid pants luckliy his boxer shorts were still intact though the were feeling tighter by the minuite and as he reached the bathroom door he realized he was now to short to reach the handle when he got around he noticed his reclection in a mirror he hsad left sitting onthe floor of his room when looked at himselff he just cried how he could he have been so tupin but at the minute he realized his shirt was getting to big for him and as he tried ot remove the shirt he got all tangled up in the shirt and it took him a full minute to ever get out of it and when he did he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror though the changes were not yet complete he realized that was now standing at a mere "1,5" and his hair had become completely brunette he had gained more elf like ears and had notcied as hois boxer shorts started to get tighter and longer until they were that of snaps traemark pants h ha as noticed that as e was cheking himself ove his now brunette hair had stared to put itself into that of snap trademark hair he noticed that atop his new hair sat a bakers cap like hat with white and the name snap printed on it when looked close he noticed that is eyes were no lgris usual blue bt they were now turning black snapssingiture eye color when had stopped looking at himself in the mirror for a few moments he stood up and the he felt somthing on his neck he rushed back to the mirror to see what it was and he saw it it was snaps bandana and as he loked on shock more thsan horror by this pont he noticed the bandanna started to bunch up into a mass of clothe berfore it exploded tightly over his now extremely flat aned mucsleless chest the bandanna once orange was now a red color while his shirt adroned with buttons down the front had taken on the bandannas once orange color he was shocked he was nearly finished with his changes but there was only one left then suddenly the phone rang it took him a few moments to reach the phone and put it on speaker phone he answerd it it was jay she spoke to smoosh hey soomsh i wish you could be here at my ski house im just reading a book with joe and watching play his gituiar oh wiat now im listening to it **snap **in half becuase he brole itat that very moment the final change took over smoosh "hmm wheres crackle and pop oh well i guess i should go find them" meanwhile in a lab somwere else the doctor luaghed evily he had suceeded in ticking smoosh into his trap but now it was too late there was no escape for smoosh becuase smoosh would never return


	3. fred comes aboard the rice krispes trian

fred sat on the edge of his bed wondering when his mom would hurry up and come homme with the book he asked for his mom showed up with the book and told fred "dont read this out loud i hav ea headache and i dont wanna hear your vocie right now i've been drinking very hard and i bearly was able to drive here without being chased by the cops" fred took this in stride and went to his room he came back out got a box of rice krispies out of the closet and and a bowl he poured them into the bowl with some milk he then took them to his room he looked at the book it was gray with a few splotches of red (from shane and smooshes blood) and he opend it he disregarded what the warning on the book and just began to eat and read he didnt care about what the book siad he just wanted to continue to eat and be happy when he finished the bowl of afromentioned cursed cereal he took the bowl to the kitchen he then started to throw up the contents of said food and then he felt sick he went to the bathroom nothing much had happend to his hair becuase he aleadey had brown hair it only got longer not much but just enough for fred to takew notice he shruged it off and went back to his room he threw up again and this time it started he began to feel as though his clothes had began to get tighter they became so thight that he felt he should take them off but he couldnt when he finally quit trying to do so he ran to the mirro as he looked atr himself in the mirro he noticed he was shrinking as he shrank he realized he was now a mere1,5 and his hair had become that of pop's he had ended up with pop.s signiture dress style and eyes as well as his looks he felt a stabbing at his ears and then he gained more elf like ears after that the phone range being 1.5 he had trouble reaching the phome but he managed when he got there he had to put it on speaker phone it was judy "hi fred i just happend to decided to **POP **some popcorn and i wanted to say hi anyway bye fred"at that exact moment fred was now pop the band leader and the final member of the trio SNAP,CRACKLE,POP meanwhile somehere and evil doctor luaghs evily "ha,ha,ha my cousin mr dr. moreau always thought id amount to nothing but ill show him ill him and all of his stupid beast men especailly that cody archer ha,ha,ha i've done the impossible taken three of the world most beloved youtube stars and turned them into snap crakle and pop ha,ha,ha im an evil mastermind beat that dr. moreau back at freds house"hey i wonder where snap and crackle got to i should go find them we've got a comercail to do" fred figglehon had left the building never to return he had been tricked just as shane dawson,and smoosh had been weeks earlier the moral of our story never read curesed books out loud while eating rice krispes and never in general eat cereal the end


End file.
